


Plus One

by amukmuk



Series: Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mandomera, oh no I need a date to a wedding!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Din needs a plus one, who better to ask than his super cute neighbor?
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764004
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsunaChinaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/gifts).



Din stares down at the wedding invitation with sickening unease. Cara is getting married and on the invitation is a box for a plus one. He throws his head back and sighs. He is well aware of the the expectation is to bring a plus one, the problem is… he has _no_ friends. None. His only friend, his tried and true plus one for countless events has always been Cara. Now, he can’t exactly have the bride to be also be his plus one.

He sighs again and with a little more force than necessary, sticks the invitation to his fridge with a letter “K” magnet.

Din is out pushing his son in his stroller when his neighbor, Omera, comes walking out with her daughter not far behind her.

“Hey Din!” Omera calls with a smile. “How are you?”

He slows to a stop and she meets up with him. “I’m pretty good, how about yourself?”

“Doing wonderfully. Hey can I ask you a favor? My car has been acting up. I’ll pay you. I just need someone to take a look at it.”

“Sure.” He can’t believe he’s going to do this. “Hey, are you free next Saturday?”

She shrugs. “I can’t imagine that I would be doing much of anything.”

He swallows. There is suddenly a big ball of cotton in his throat. “Can you? I mean… I would…” he sucks in a deep breath. “Would you be interested in being a plus one at a wedding? My plus one. Uh, my friend is getting married.”

She grins. “A night out with my handsome neighbor? I don’t see why not. Text me the details and I’ll make sure I’m ready.”

He sinks with relief. “Okay. Yeah. Okay, I will.”

“See you around,” she calls over his shoulder as she and her daughter continue with their day.

Wait. Her handsome neighbor?

The wedding approaches far faster than he had wanted. He’s miserable. Large social gatherings are not exactly his forte and the thought of mingling and small talk and, God forbid, the dancing just twists his stomach into knots. Not to mention, he is taking Omera as his plus one and he would be lying if he said he didn’t have a _huge_ crush on her. She’s just so beautiful and kind and she’s great with his son. She even arranged for her sitter to watch his kid tonight as well. 

He adjusts his tuxedo –he is the best man, after all– and goes over to pick up Omera. He knocks on her door and when it pulls open, he almost has to grab the doorframe to keep himself upright. She’s drop-dead gorgeous. Her normally plain face is exaggerated with a slight smokey eye and glossy lip. And her dress… _wow_. Din has to remind himself not to stare. She is wearing a navy-blue number, full length, and it hugs her curves in _all_ the right places. He hair is twisted up in beautiful ringlets and he could die.

“Din?” She asks.

He clears his throat. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just let me grab my purse,” she turns to go back in the house and he notices her dress is backless.

Tonight is going to be a very long night, indeed.

He delivers his best man speech without incident, though he doesn’t really remember a whole lot of it. He sort of blacked out for a bit and came too with people clapping and smiling – so, he assumes it was a success. He _knows_ it is a success, though, when he reclaims his seat and Omera pats his thigh, tears glistening in her deep, dark eyes. “That was beautiful,” she whispers, leaning over so that her lips are just next to his ear.

He can’t speak, can barely breathe, so he nods instead. He prays that she can’t see the flush rising up his neck.

After his speech, the dancing starts and Cara and her beautiful new spouse take the floor, both of them grinning from ear to ear. Afterwards, since neither of them had living parents, they open the dance floor to everyone. Omera instantly grabs Din’s hand.

“Dance with me?”

He shakes his head. “I’m a terrible dancer.”

“Then let’s go be terrible together,” she grins, and he floats out of his chair to follow her. At this point, he’s fairly certain that if she asked him to jump off of a bridge he would do so only after brief consideration.

As she drags him onto the dance floor, he can’t help but notice how holding her hand feels like the most natural thing in the world. Her hand is soft and warm and he can imagine it cupping his face, her soft lips on his.

He shakes his head. No. This is his _neighbor_.

She takes up his other hand and starts twisting and turning to the upbeat Bruno Mars song. He has heard this song on the radio a couple times, but that doesn’t help his rhythmic abilities any. Mercifully, only one more fast song plays before a slower song begins. He’s about to ask if she wants something to drink, when she steps forward, an invitation to keep dancing.

He accepts, winding his arms around her waist. She loosely drapes her arms over his shoulders. He tries to not place his hands on her bare back, but there is nowhere else to really _go_. So, he settles on gently placing his hands in a respectable position on her back and trying not pay attention to how electric her skin feels beneath his fingers.

“You’re not nearly as bad as you said you were,” she purrs.

“I just have a good partner,” he returns. Her eyes widen and she blushes. For a moment he thinks he over stepped. What was he thinking?

“You know, I could say the same for you too.”

He blushes and looks over her head.

“We should spend more time together,” she smiles. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Nothing,” he answers, spinning her around the floor.

“Want to go to the park with me and Winta?”

He nods. “I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful @asunachinadoll who sent me this prompt on the tumblr! Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
